Talk:Shigi/Kagami no Miko
Day '3' * You have to do the Takiko/Uruki route in the beginning and there is a bit when Takiko comment on your skirt being a bit short. And you suspect that something is weird as she doesn’t know karaoke. Day 5 * When Takumi gets attacked and then get defeated, Shigi will come and he seems to personally attack you. * When Shigi questions you, Takumi will be absent. In Hikitsu’s route, Shigi will actually summon Takumi to talk to you. In this route, he will also tell Shura to look after you. * When he says that you will be his hostage, he isactually feeling unwell.But for a brief moment (until he collapses) I thought that he was feeling guilty for doing this to you. * Shura seems truly concerned at Shigi being sick, as he will be screaming out Shigi’s name (he calls Shigi “Shigi-sama”) and begs him to not die. But there was no one else in the camp apart from the three of you- which I find quite surprising. But maybe that is why Shigi sees Mariko in a different light, as Mariko could have escaped, and/or kill him as she islater alone with him, and he seemsreally sick, unable to even move. Day 6 * You wake up and Shura is really happy that Shigi recovers, even grabs you by the hand. * Shigi will actually thank you after he reminded you that you are still his hostage. Shura then will come out and say he helped too, and Shigi will thank him too. I think Shura ends up cooking and the three of you have lunch together. * Shigi is afraid that you might be the priestess of Seiryuu, as that will signify the destruction of Kutou. If you are, then he says that he will kill you. I think he is actually really troubled as he then sayshe, as an individual, thank you for what youdid. * You three spend lunch time together and then Shura will say he deliberately did his hair like Shigi and it is just really cute. Shigi will say that he should cut it off as it might get in theway during a battle. Mariko will comment on the fact that they don’t appear like enemies. Mind you, Shigi’s hairstyle is actually pretty weird. His weapon is really weird too… this is one of his battling CG. http://pics.livejournal.com/autumn_leaf16/pic/000f2brq/ * I must admit that I feel really bad when Uruki and Takiko comes to help you, although it is quite funny, as Takiko actaully ends up following Uruki into the camp, as he thought that he left her outside the camp. * As this is Shigi’s route, you fight as him. Shigi has to be the strongest fighter in this game (although it is not a fighting game). * Mariko does not want to leave so she says that she can’t leave just yet, because Shigi is sick. I really like this CG. http://pics.livejournal.com/autumn_leaf16/pic/000f0s08/ * Shigi himself is really shocked as he will ask her whether she forgets that he is her enemy, and if she have not, then why does she stay by him? I think he himself is actually at a loss of what to say. But Takiko will just grab Mariko by the hand and run. Day 7 * Uruki will say that Mariko has been a bit strangeand Mariko will end up striking out herself. When Shura finds her, he will be really happy, saying that she returned to them. * When she is alone with Shigi, she will say that Shigi has a really rare expression: confusion. She will say that it is because she is worried about him being sickand he saysthat he has difficulty in understanding her. He will take her back and I think the idea is that he ‘captured’ her, but she is not tied up anymore. * When she takes a walk in the night, he will follow her and asksher to limit her movements in the nights as others might capture her. When she almost trips, Shigi will prevent her from falling by placing his hand on her wrist (I really like this CG too, but I can’t find it). But he will say this is why he wants her to limit her movements at night time. He actually says: “If anything is to happen to you…” before telling her that he will personally assure her safety. After this, he says that she should go in, as the night wind is cold. (by this time my eyes is going pika pika). Day 8 * When there is a possibility of Takiko and Uruki attacking,Shigi tellsher to spend the day in her tent and when he asks her to come out with him, he will tell her that it is not Takiko or Uruki. Ithink he knows that she does not want to see them due to what she did. * They are actually under attack by the foreign cult (Shigi’s route actually explains the plot more then Hikitsu’s route. At least that is how I found it). Mariko is actually their priestess and they want to use her to summon up a fifth god (A foreign god) or to create a god? But Shigi will refuse and since some of the members of the army are in the cult, there is a battle. * At this, Shura will ask Shigi whether he can kill these people (Shigi usually tellshim “no”or “wait”), but this time he says: “Yes. Today, you can do whatever you want.” (hearing this in the middle of the night is actually quite scary).Shigi will tell you to step down as it is dangerous, but Mariko reminds him that since there are people fighting all around, she can’t exactly just step down. So he will tell her to remain by his side. (my eyes are going pika pika again.) * After the battle, Shigi asks Shura what he wants to do as he is a member of that cult as well, but Shura says he want to be by Shigi’s side, and be with Mariko as well. * You suggest an alliance with Takiko to attack the cult, but Shigi says it is impossible, they are like fire and water. Also, Hakei is mentioned- Shigi says he won’t forgive anyone that dares to betray Hakei. * Because you don’t want him to broad alone, youwill talk to him despite him asking you to leave and he will end up asking you why youare here. You say it is because you are worried about him and think he bears everything himself(I really like characters with that type of quality…) * Later on, he will tell Mariko that he has his own sense of justice and he will not forgive those who get in his way. He says that she is really strange, as she looks after him when he is sick, then returned to them. But he is really happy at having her beside him and will protect her, as she has become important to him. * That night, you even take a stroll with Shigi and Shura and it is just really sad, as the three of you seem really happy(like a family).Takumi then come and I think Takumi managed to make Shura obey him (apparently he returned Shura to the way he was) and so Shura will take Mariko. At this Shigi will truly be shocked and he seems quite concerned about Shura too. Day 9 * You are taken prisoner and Shigi actually comes to save you (yes, my eyes went pika pika again because I have to admit, I really thought that he might not. I think this really show how special you become to him). Although that door makes a really weird sound when it is opened. * Shura and Takumi appears and Shura seems quite confused about who he should serve- Shigi or the cult leader. Mariko tires to get Shura to join them again. (note- Takumi is basically ignored). * You two will escapeandI think this is because Shigi does want to save Shura since he seemsto have the upperhand in the fight,eventhough it is two against one. But you two will end up meeting Takiko and the others. Everyone will manage to work together due to Takiko agreeing. * Tomite, along with Uruki, will almost have a fight with Shigi due to something Shigi says and at this point…it seems a stereotypical scene on a double date, where two girlfriends restrain their boyfriend. Takiko tells Tomite and Uruiki to stop, while you tell Shigi to stop. * Shigi says he agree to the alliance because he must stop the cult for Hakei (initially he says he will stop it for Kutou’s sake, but then correct himself by saying that it is for Hakei.) But after this, it will be different. He alsomake you promise to step down in battle so you won’t be in danger. * When youarrive at the base, Shigi will ask Shura whether he is now loyal to the cult leader and when Shura says yes, Shigi will say that Shura must die as he cannot have a traitor beside him. * When they fight, Shura will say that Shigi is the one who taught him how to fight and Shigi will say “Let me see how good you are” (or the equivalent) and then his weapon will change, and cause Shura to get injured. When Mariko asks Shigi to help Shura, Shigi will say he is helping him- by stabbing him again (once again, quite scary in the middle of the night). Shura will then say that Shigi is still stronger, and Shigi will say thatShura is not bad either, but it will end. However, Mariko will stand in front, allowing Shigi to escape. I think this really show that Shigi is nicer in the game, as well as caring about Mariko because I think if it is with anyone else then Shigi would just kill them along with Shura. * But Shura will actually kill the cult leader and get his power, and it turns out that he is actually a monster and he wants to be human. But Shigi will protect you by standing in front of you. When Shura attacks you, Shigi will say that enough is enough, he will not forgive Shura for what he does. * But when they fight, Shigi seems toask Shura whether he really need that strength, and the PC will help and say Shura doesn’t need it as well. You can see that Shigi is genuinely concerned about Shura. * Shura still ends up being killed by Shigi but he is happy, even thanking Shigi. Day 10 * You are going to return to your world, and Shigi is quite cold to you. When you ask him what he plansto do now, he says it is the way that it was. He will make sure that Hakei does not know what he did, and he himself did not see or hear anything. When Mariko asks him about Shura, he will say that he was just doing his job. When she asks him about herself, he tells her that she should just leave. This then made Mariko think that he was just protecting her as she might be the priestess of seiryuu. * Mariko is really cute, as she will say that she doesn’t care and storm off: since Takumi is saved, the cult is destroyed. But she will decide to find him again and he is in the same place she left him. It is quite sad as she mentionshow he will be alone again. * Shigi actually want her to forget him but she says she won’t be able to, yet he says she will be happier if she forgetshim.Like Hikitsu, him kissing her seem to be him admitting his true feeling with action despite what he says. * Their farewell is really cute because he calls her “Kagami no miko” the mirror’s priestess, which is the title of the game. Apparently, no one else does this in the game. (I am starting to secretly believe that the game’s official pairing is Shigi and Mariko.) * As Mariiko leaves, she sees Shigi (Still at that same place) and she realise that he stood there and did not move because he knows that if he stay there, he would be able to see her when she leaves this world. (I just find that really romantic). And she will yell out that she like him and will always remember him. (I like to think that he heard her.) * Itends with Shigi in Hokkan (I presume it is Hokkan as it is snowing), leading a bunch of others on the mission to stop Takiko. I think he is actually thinking of her even though he says he want to forget it all.But for that brief moment, his expression was different, so I think he was thinking of her. I really like the ending CG but I don’t know how to get the NDS CG on computer and I haven’t found in online yet.